Alice Sacrifice
by Nightshade-Neko
Summary: Alice has wanted an escape from a horrible life her mother has created for her. Now she has it, but is it really what it seems to be?  A story based off the song "Alice Human Sacrifice" and some characters based off the vocaloids.


**A/N: I do not own any ideas that are related to the vocaloid song _Alice Human Sacrifice_ or anything else related to _Alice in Wonderland. _Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

_Follow Me Down…_

As the horse drawn carriage strolled along the packed dirt toad, I stared out into the woods. Ash and Oak trees inner mixed with each other through out the forest. They towered high above and hung their heavy branches over the path, drenching everything below in shadows. Sweet bird song and the thumping of the Clydesdales' hooves slapping against the packed road resonated through the air.

I brought my legs up onto the blue velvet covered bench and hugged my knees to my chest.

"Alice, please take your feet off the seat," my mother, who was sitting across from me, started to plead. "You're going to get the seat dirty. And look, your ruffling your lovely blue dress."

"I don't care," I darkly muttered back sharply. I really hated her right now.

"Now why would that be," she asked as she tried to unruffle my dress, but I would swat her hand away each time she attempted to.

"Because you're forcing me into an engagement with Lance," I spat at her like venom. She seemed shocked at the outburst.

"Lance is a nice fellow," she argued back as she tried to move my pale yellow bangs out of my face and long curls from hanging out of place. I still swatted her hand away.

"Yeah, when you and his parents are around," I muttered back, staring at the ground of the carriage bitterly and crossing my arms. "He's a miserly womanizer," I continued. "He's constantly rude to the servants and other people he sees. Then worst of all, he stares at my chest and constantly makes moves on me."

"Well, darling, they are the lower class. Also, you'll have to please him one you're married," she stated sternly.

"Mom," I nearly screamed. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks. My sweaty palms clamped down on the frills at the end of my knee length dress. I can't believe my own mom was this desperate.

Almost a month ago, my father was killed when a hurricane like rain storm struck our town, leaving many buildings in ruins and forests in tangled messes. A large, aged oak tree outside our mansion had fallen onto the house as its roots eroded up to the surface. Beneath it, it had crushed the east side of the 3rd and 2nd floor. Unfortunately, my dad had been working on the 2nd floor at that exact place. Searchers had uncovered him from underneath a heavy pile of rubble that had fallen from the roof and splintered floor boards. My mom quickly became worried on how she would provide for the both of us, but then remembered that her friends, the Sterling's, had a single son my age. Soon enough, we were put into engagement. Lance took joy in this, but I absolutely detested the idea of being with him.

Suddenly, bright sun shine burst through the windows. I coward at it and edged towards the more shaded middle. My mother rolled her eyes at me. From where I sat, I managed to peek through the small rectangular door window. In the middle of the clearing, the Sterling Manor rested. The dull white and light brown-gray mansion towered stories above the ground, reminding me more of a hotel. Gardens of snow white roses and pale purple violets were scattered symmetrically through the front yard. Two men in uniforms stood on either side of the front double doors. Their pale, chiseled faces were emotionless as they watched our carriage pull up.

Once the Clydesdales were halted, I lifted off my seat and lunged for the door, wanting to get some fresh air and to be able to move around. As I swung open the door, I hit something hard and heard loud groaning. Stepping out of the Carriage, one of the guards had a pain look on his face and was tightly clutching his right hand.

"O my god! I'm so sorry, where does it hurt," I hurriedly asked as I started to inspect his hand.

"I'm fine miss," he spit out through gritted teeth.

"Nonsense! You need to see a doctor. Your fingers are probably broken," I argued.

"For goodness sakes, Alice! Let him deal with it. He's a man," my mom dictated me. I didn't stop worrying. Suddenly, the left front door creaked open.

"Alice, my dear! I've missed you so much," Lance happily greeted me as he came walking down the small staircase. He gracefully swept his metallic gold hair to the side. My eyes narrowed into a glare, but he dismissed it. He turned his attention towards the hurt guard and a sour glare came along.

"Guard, if your hand hurts so much, you should go see Mr. Valse," he calmly advised. It made me want to gag. He has fooled everyone into thinking he was kind, but not me.

"Yeah," the guard agreed and started to walk off inside. Brushing past him, Amelia and Boyd, Lance's parents, appeared.

"It's so nice to see you again, Donna," she greeted my mother as she hugged her. "You too Alice," she came over and hugged me gently as well.

"It's nice to see you to," my mom began; I stayed quiet beside her side, glaring towards the ground.

"Alice, why don't you and Lance go to the gardens," Amelia suggested. My attention shot to her out of shock.

"Great Idea," Lance agreed, smugly. Before I could object to the decision, Lance tightly grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him so that his arm rested on my shoulders and the back of my neck. He led us to the cobble stone path at the right side of the house. I glanced worriedly behind me, to try to tell what they were thinking. The Sterlings and my mom looked pretty pleased about this. Small smiles cracked on their faces.

As we rounded the corner of the house, I folded my left arm and jabbed him with as much force as I could in the side. His grip loosened and I took that moment to get away from him.

"Now what was that for," he asked innocently, shining puppy eyes.

"Don't even bother acting like a good boy in front of me, it doesn't work," I hissed at him as I marched for the garden gate. "And don't you dare grab me like that again or the next time you'll be picking your teeth off the ground," I warned as I approached the large wooden gate. I turned the gold handle to unlock the door and rushed in. Once inside, I tried to shut the door but Lance stopped me and pushed it open enough so that he could squeeze through.

"Well that wasn't very nice," he muttered as he started to slowly approach me. I instinctively backed away, not wanting him to touch me. But then, I was stopped in my tracks by the house's wall. Before I could move out of the way, Lance's right hand was on the wall beside my head and his left hand snug on my hip. He closed the space in between us by locking our lips. In reaction, with all the strength I could muster up, I slammed my right knee into his crotch. He let out a loud oomph as he stumbled backwards before he fell to the ground.

"Screw you," I yelled at him just as I took off for the winding dirt path that led through the multiple gardens, leaving him crumpled in the loose stones.

As I traveled through the garden, I didn't dare stop. I wasn't sure what I was running to, but it really didn't matter. All I knew was I wanted to get away from Lance, his family, my mom, this engagement, and this screwed up world god threw me into for who knows what reason.

Returning back to reality, I realized I was caught in a flurry of light pink petals. Looking around, I had stumbled into the cherry blossom tree rows. Ahead of me, an aged, gray stone wall towered. Then, something seemed familiar. I joyously remembered that their was an opening in the wall that led to the woods and it was close to here. Excited to finally have a way out of the maze of flowers and trees, I raced off towards the wall. Once in front, Though, I halted. There were two paths that led to the left and right and I couldn't remember which one led to it.

"Alice," an angered voice muttered loudly and brought me out of my train of thought. I could only recognize it as Lance's.

Looking over my shoulder, Lance stood only meters away. His eyes were squinted into a malevolent glare. His long sleeved button down top and navy blue vest was spotted with multiple pink petals and some holly leaves. Spots of dirt dappled his long black pants down to the very ends.

Just as he lunged for me, I dashed to my left down a less-then-a-foot-wide path. Behind, Lance nearly crashed into the wall head first but managed to stop himself by extending his arms and pushing off. After he steadied himself, the chase started.

As I ran, the frilled ends of my blue dress's skirt would constantly catch in the bushes and small saplings. I could hear the heavy footsteps of Lance arriving ever so closer. He was faster then me so my only hope was that the opening would appear soon or else if he catches me, who knows what he'll do.

My hopes rocketed as I could glimpse an opening nearing. Brightening up, I sprinted as fast as I could towards it. Arriving, I grabbed the ragged corner tight and spun, not bothering to stop and give Lance a quick chance. The thudding of my footsteps turned into soft brushing as I went from the packed dirt to the flowing green grass. I quickly disappeared into the cover of the forest. The thick trunks of the oaks and multiple thickly layered Honeysuckle and Elderberry bushes could conceal me from him. Despite this, I kept running, dodging past each new obstacle that threatened to stop me. I wanted to get as much distance between him and myself as possible. Slowly, his heavy footsteps had receded to nothing and mended with the chirping robins perching up above.

As my once steady breath started to become gasping pants, I decided to rest for at least a couple moments before moving on. My body slumped reliantly on an over grown oak. I slowly slipped down and sat on an uprooted winding root near the base of the tree.

Looking at my surroundings, I realized I had no clue where I was. None of the tree formations seemed familiar and there were no particular landmarks like creaks, clearings, or rock formations. It was only towering oaks and large, fluffed bushes. I started to grow a bit nervous.

Suddenly, rustling echoed around the area. My eyes darted around, waiting for some wild animal to hop out and maul me. Or even worse: Lance. The rustling stopped for a moment but then it started back up. That time, the sound was closer and this time, the clanging of metal joined along. I hopped up onto my feet and started to slowly edge forward. But after a couple of steps, a white and red flash darted out of the bushes. I stumbled backward out of surprise and nearly tripped over a small root. Once I gained my balance back, my focus went back on the flash.

It was a strange sight. I couldn't believe it when I fist clearly saw it. It was an average white rabbit but running on its hind legs and wearing a red, plaid waist coat. Jingling by its side, a golden pocket watch swung as the rabbit ran.

"What the …" I whispered to my self as I started to follow it, starting off in a walk but then turning into a fast sprint. I struggled to keep up with the little creature, because of its small size, it could easily dodge through the undergrowth, but I managed to stay in sight. Then, it burst strait through an oversized elderberry bush clinging to either side of two oaks. Arriving at it, I pushed some of the wiry branches aside and hopped through the hole I had made.

On the other side, I came into a small strip of grass that ran along the side of a flat cliff face. Among a bundle of boulders along the bottom, there was a large hole. It was large enough to fit me in and I was sure the rabbit had run inside.

Something inside me told me, begged me to go in, to find the rabbit, but there was also a timid, quiet voice that said it's probably dangerous. That voice was over ruled.

I stepped up to the hole and knelt down on the grass by the entrance, just staring in at first. Squinting, I still couldn't see anything but the gapping black abyss. I fell forward onto my knees and palms and started to crawl forward.

Inside the dark cave, the stale, dusty air stuck in my throat and felt suffocating. Despite this, I kept going. My vision disappeared as I crawled farther away from the entrance. I could only rely on my sense of touch. Occasionally, my back scraped up against the ruff ceiling and particles of dirt and rock would go flying.

As I edged forward though, the ground had suddenly disappeared from beneath my hands. I tried to catch my self on the side ledge but it was to smooth and I slid forward till finally, my legs had left the base.

Blood curling shrieks rang out of my throat as I descended farther down the hole. But to my relief, I suddenly went out cold.


End file.
